


His Rock

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Spoiler for "Canary Cry", Spoilers for 4x18, Spoilers for 4x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin is alone in his apartment thinking about the past few years, his job as a father and how it has changed and shaped his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Rock

**Author's Note:**

> So about 4x19. I did cry, because of I love Laurel. Is she my favorite Lance sister? Its a close second. Is she my favorite female on the show as of now (not now, now cos well, but if I don't have Caity or Katrina {the best is a scene with all three which has really yet to happen}) she is my favorite. I'm sorry Felicity. Not really sorry Thea you need better writing, now that Laurel isn't there for the writers to ignore I guess that's falling on you.   
> To the fans who keep going on about how Laurel was never the main female. I feel bad that you think a show can only have one main female. That's like saying a show can only have one main badass. Not true. It's just that most shows and maybe writers can't take on the challenge of not having everything revolve around one character.  
> I really hated that Dinah was literally just there for the funeral.   
> I really hate that everyone (Sara in LoT included) keep forgetting that Dinah is very much alive and was living with them and raising them before the boat. I mean I get not being too much involved in her adult children's lives now espically with the move and divorce but I mean I need her in the childhood shots.  
> Also stop telling me that Laurel and Ollie were friends for like ever and not show me kid Laurel.   
> But yeah this isn't the first or last for me Laurel's death fics.   
> I feel like I'm putting more time and effort into her storylines and death than the writers.   
> So I guess fuck you for ignoring and wasting an amazing character. Go join the crew over at The 100.

Quentin watches old home movies all the time now. Sara is alive (maybe, he has no way to know for sure), Laurel is gone. That’s the main job of a father, keep your kids safe and he failed, he failed Sara when she got on that boat, and again when she was alone on a roof, he didn’t know she was even in the city, now Laurel. His rock. He knew it sounded terrible, to know that only Laurel was there for him no matter what (Sara took after her mother too much, when things got heavy or rough you run). But it was the truth.

He thought it was wrong, that Sara wasn’t there. That he could contact Nyssa (who he was amazed knew what a cell phone was, let alone that it was bejewelled) but not his daughter. That she was who knows where or when.

He knew that the news would hit Sara harder than anyone else. As much as she may have hated to admit it in the past, even trying to prove it false, no one looked up to Laurel more than Sara. Laurel’s name was Sara’s first word (well, as close to Laurel as an infant can get). Laurel could always translate for Sara when all she could do was babble. Sara would follow her around and it used to bug Laurel so much.

Laurel’s first word was no. She said it when he asked if she was ready for bed time. He almost dropped her he was so shocked. Dinah said that couldn’t be a good sign. But Laurel was literally the perfect daughter. Sara was amazing, and he knew that she would always do great things, (“That girl is going to save or destroy the world no middle ground.”) but Laurel, she was always trying to save it.

But no one saved her.

The world didn’t give anything back to her.

It wasn’t right or fair.

Why would Sara get to come back twice and Laurel not even once.

He faced his daughters dying three times now, and this was the only time he got to see a body.

That made it worse.

It was a fatality to it.

It wasn’t right.

Laurel fought so hard to save the day and no one fought for her!

Someone had to kill Darhk. Somehow that man was going to pay. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be the one to do it, not even sure if he could.

He lost the one thing he could always count on.

It hurt more than anything.   


End file.
